Ken Cliffe
Ken's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Editing * 1998/May: Trinity: Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook *''1996/July'': * 1996/February 1: Material * 2000/January 3: *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *''1997: *1998/September'': Proofreading * 1997/August 1: Author * 2004/August 21: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1998/July: (concepts & Abilities) * 1998/January: * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/October: '' * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/August: *''1997/May'': Based on the Work of * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Concept and Design * 2004/August 21: * 2004/August 21: * 2004/June: '' * ''2001/August 20: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *''2001/March 19: *Werewolf: The Forsaken's 'Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook' Second Stage * ''2004/August 20: Third Stage * 2004/August 20: Design & Development Contributer * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Designer *''2002/November 11: Developer * ''2005/February 28: *''2004/August 21: * ''2004/March 15: * 2002/February: *''2000/August'': *''2000/February'': *''2000/February 3: *1999/December'': *''1999/March'': Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/January: MTAs: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races * 1998/September: *''1998/July'': * 1998/June: Trinity: Trinity Technology Manual * ''1998''/May : *''1997/November 10: Trinity: 'Trinity Rulebook' * ''1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/March: *''1996/May: *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter: The Walking Dead' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Book of the Damned' Developmental Assistance * ''2004/August 20: *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook Editor * 2005/February 28: *''2004/August 21: * ''2004/March 15: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/January: MTAs: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/August: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow * 1998/March: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: * 1997/May: *''1997: *1996/March'': VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *''1996/December'': *''1996/May: Exalted (Phase 2) Design *Exalted's 'Exalted Rulebook' Maps *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rite of Passage' Playtester In-House * ''2004/August 21: * 2004/August 21: Special Thanks * 2001/February 5: : Ken "Loan Shark" Cliffe, for charging no points on the vig. * 2000/April: '' To '''Ken' "One Head, Eighteen Hats" Cliffe, for shepherding the transition with only occasional chaos in the middle of his own personal Reckoning. * 1999/June 25: : Ken "Eight Ball" Cliffe, for pushing from behind. * 1999/May 24: Ken "TMI Cliffe. 'It's not ''that ''kind of shower train! * ''1998/January: MTAs: '''Technomancer's Toybox: Ken "South of the Border" Cliffe, for turning red over the green card. * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Ken "Sushi Gaww" Cliffe, for losing lunch. * 1997: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate: Ken "Family Tied" Cliffe, for hosting The Folks for a week. Eeeyaaa!! * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Ken "Oops" Cliffe, for pruning the Giovanni family tree too close for comfort. * 1996: : To Ken "Kiltophile" Cliffe, for skirting the edges of decency. * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers: To Ken "Tempestuous" Cliffe, for learning to fight on beyond death. * 1996: '' 'Ken "Don't Go There" Cliffe, for being so desperately above it all (even in his skirt). * 1995: : '''Ken "Orphan" Cliffe, whose children keep dying on him. (Well, I liked the damn magazine!) * 1995: MTAs: Technocracy: New World Order: Ken "Driving in the Spikes" Cliffe, for letting McCubbin and Ellison slug it out among the Infobiacs. * 1993: : Ken "Out, Out, Damn'd Printer" Cliffe, for teaching the spider to fetch. * ''1993: '' : '''Ken "Make It So" Cliffe, '''for his warp-speed additions to the Star Trek drinking list. Cliffe, Ken Category:Developer Cliffe, Ken Cliffe, Ken Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators Cliffe, Ken